The Life Glitch
by musicdreams31
Summary: Ashley, Christian, Dalton, Ryan, and Maddy are stuck in minecraft...again. And since Ashley's brother Ryan and their friend Christian and Maddy are stuck there too they have to survive because the pearls are gone. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys watch out for creepers on your way here. They pop out of nowhere." Explained Christian. "K thanks Christian we are at your front door. Wait, my xbox froze." I said. Oh my name is Ashley and this is the story of Dalton, Me Ashley, Christian, Ryan, and Maddy. We got stuck in a video game. Now back to the story. "If your xbox froze then we wouldn't be able to hear you." Dalton explained. "Wait maybe its my TV let me check. What the, AAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled. "Ashley! Ashley!" Yelled Christian. "I'm fine but whatever you do DO NOT touch your screens." "AHHHH!" Yelled Dalton and Christian. "Why did you touch the screen?" I asked. "They were pretty." Said Dalton. "I think he hit his head on the way here. Wait, are we in minecraft?" Asked Christian. "Ya," I replied, "We are and of course like always I am the ONLY girl in the group of 3. So, want to find a village? Its getting dark." "Sure I guess." Replied Christian. "Look at the pretty flowers, and that pretty wolfie." Said Dalton. "Ya Christian please carry him, and make him shut up." I told Christian. "My pleasure." So about an hour later we found a village. It had an empty house. "Hello. Can we live here? We are from reality and we somehow got here." I said to the villager. "Oh my yes. And the girl what is your name?" Asked the villager. "My name is Ashley and that is Christian and the crazy one is Dalton. He hit his head on the way here." I explained. "Woah! What happened?" Asked Dalton. So I explained how we got here and the villager let us stay in a house with 3 beds, 3 chests, a kitchen, and a basement. "Thank you so much . I promise we will find a way back. I'm sorry to interrupt your village." I told the villager. "Oh thats okay Ashley. Oh Ashley, you are the first girl to be in minecraft on this side of the world for 250 years." The villager explained. "Oh okay well thanks for that tip." I said. Since it was night time we went to bed. In the morning we woke up and ate breakfast. "Okay, so what happened while I was loopy?" Asked Dalton. "Well I guess you hit your head on the way here so Christian carried you here. Oh and how did we get here?" I asked. "Well we touched the screens then we got tele-" Christian stopped there. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a female voice. "What was that?" Asked Dalton. "Hello? Is anyone here? I need help." Asked Maddycrafter92. "Maddy? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I could ask you the same thing Ashley." Said Maddy. "Well we touched our TV screens and teleported here." I explained. "We?" "Hey Maddy what's up? I'm Christian and this is Dalton. I see you finally met us." Said Christian. "Ya so we are really in minecraft?" Asked Maddy. "Yup and, whats that sound?" i asked. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Yelled a male voice. "What the hell? Oh my god! RYAN!" I yelled. "Um Ashley, Christian what are doing here?" Asked my brother Ryan. "We could ask you the same thing!" Yelled Maddy. "Ya seriously how did you get here?" Asked Dalton. "Ashley left her TV on and I turned it off but when I touched the screen I teleported here." Explained Ryan. "Wait, so if time isn't frozen there, then what about mom and dad? Ryan I have been here before and so has Dalton." I said. "Oh ya. Then we went home. That happened a couple of years ago." Explained Dalton. "Ya and now we are back. Wait. This is the same world. Maybe our stuff is still here!" I exclaimed. So we went to the house in that village and all our stuff was still there. "Lets see there is 5 of us and there was Me, Dalton, Rachel, Kali, Maleya, and Riley. So we have enough stuff. Ryan, Christian, and Dalton you can room together. Maddy and I will room together." I ordered. "You know this wont be so bad." Said Dalton. "What's it like here?" Asked Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well it's beautiful and fun. We have horses and your sister can talk to animals." Said Dalton. "If Ashley was the first girl on this side of the world then how was Kali and the others not?" Asked Christian. "Well we all spawned on the other side of the world. This village is on this side. She was the first girl at the other village." Explained Dalton. "So when Ashley was on that 3 week summer camp she was really here? In Minecraft?" Asked my brother. "Yup, we all were." Said Dalton. I was in the halls listening to their conversations then went back to Maddy. "Hows your brother holding up?" Asked Maddy. "Pretty good I guess. I mean I hope he likes it here because we have no more pearls to get back. But Dalton came through his TV screen too. But me and the girls came through what looked like a nether portal." I said. "I touched my xbox and came through the portal." "Well I'm going to look for Rachel's horses." I said. I got up and found Hudson, Kevin, Bella, Socks, and Frankie in their stables. "Heys guys." I said. "Hey Ashley I never thought I would see you again." Said Kevin. "Ya me to but my brother and our friend Christian and Maddy and Dalton are here to." I said to all the horses. So I walked the horses back to the house. "Here is your stables again." I said. "Thanks Ashley. We've missed you." Said Hudson. "Hey Ashley." Said Ryan. "Hey I promise I will get you home Ryan. I promise." I said and for the first time in years I hugged my brother without him pushing me off. "Just go to bed and everything will be okay. I found a way to make it on peaceful so no monsters come and get us." I said. "Ashley, I hope we get home soon because I have a paper due for Lindy." Explained Christian. "I promise we will get home soon." I said. And everyone went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When we woke up the next morning we ate breakfast and got ready. "Ashley, how do you know we will get back?" Asked Ryan. "Ryan, I'm not sure we will. I mean yes, we got back last time but Kali and I stayed a few extra weeks and I didn't kn-" I heard two female voices screaming. "Ashley!" Yelled Maleya and Kali at the same time. "Guys! How did you get here?" I asked them. "Same as last time, nether portal. How about you?" Asked Kali. "TVs and Xbox's." I replied. "Weird. Wait, is that your brother and Christian?" Asked Kali. "Yup" I replied, "they're really here. So can you help me get more supplies?" I asked them. "I will. I want to be helpful and learn how to live here." Said my brother. "Ryan, we need to get home. Mom and Dad don't know we are gone. Time isn't frozen since there isn't anyone else here. Dalton and Rachel were here when we came before." I explained. "How about I get over my fear of riding horses." Said Ryan. "Sure you can ride Kevin and I will ride Hudson." I told him. So when we went to the stables I saddled up the two horses and we made it to the field we went to on valentines day. "Wait is that, your town?" Asked Ryan. "Ya. But this is a completely different world. Let go check it out." I replied. Well it was my town and we went back to get the others. "Guys, were moving. We found my town from my town map and it has plenty of stuff to survive for a while. I know it like the back of my own hand." I told everyone. "Wait, the town? AS IN THE ONE YOU WOULDNT LET ME BUILD A HOUSE IN?!" Yelled Maleya. "Yup! And you still have your apartment." I told her. "Kali, me, Christian, Maddy, Maleya, Dalton, and Ashley all have places to live." Said my brother. So we got there and went to our houses. "Why don't we go raid the store?" Asked Ryan. "Sure why not." I replied. (One week later) Ryan went home because he found a pearl and let him have it so he can distract our parents. "Guys, what if we never get back?" Asked Christian. "I don't know but we need to." I replied


	4. Chapter 4

"Well me and Dalton have been here before." I said. "Ya and I have a report that's worth half my grade." Said Maleya. Ryan joined our party. "Hey Ashley I think I know how to get you home." Said Ryan. "Really? How?" I asked. "It's just science and technology." My brother said. "Well how?" I asked. "I can hack into the system like Maleya did when she got trapped here." Ryan said. "What? I did not hack Mojang." Said Maleya. We all just looked at her. "Okay fine I did and I got some friends stuck here before." "WHAT! How come you never told us?" I yelled. (See writer Pokemonroll YOLO to understand) "I was afraid you would make me do more work." She said. "Okay I will try this in 3, 2, 1!" My brother hacked the system. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all yelled. "Oh my god! We are all back. YAY!" I screamed. "What's going on in here?" Asked my mom. "And why is Christian here?" "Um… he's sleeping over." Said my brother. "Screw the sleepover I need to get home." And Christian ran out of the house. After that Maddy, Maleya, Dalton, Christian, and Kali went home. "I'm glad to be home." I said. "Ya, me to." Replied my brother.


End file.
